


I Will Never Let You Down

by beastieboys



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason works as a technical assistant for Broadway shows, which gives him a wide array of jobs to complete. Artie Abrams, the director of the upcoming revival of Hedwig And The Angry Inch, asks him to assist with casting. Spencer Porter is an actor who's been a dead beat his whole life. This role is his chance to turn his life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write a multi-chapter McPorter fic without success...until now. Based (loosely) off of [I Will Never Let You Down by Rita Ora](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9QpIMcuDAo), as per a request on my [Spenson McPorter tumblr!!](http://spensonmcporter.tumblr.com) Enjoy, give feedback!!

Sunshine bleeds through the curtains of Mason’s apartment, shining into his eyelids and staining them red. He’s forced to open them. It’s got to be early, still.

 

The cat, Idol, lays on his pillow, and Mason can hear her breaths when the air whistles past his ear. He can’t really see much from where he lays--the floor, the windows, a bedside table (complete with a lamp and his charging phone) and a glimpse of the white fur of the cat--, but he can’t move because Idol is laying on his hair and he doesn’t want to disturb her.

 

Mason closes his eyes again, thinking that he might be able to fall asleep again, but he can’t. His mind is racing with thoughts of work and how he needs to get in early today and--

 

_Holy shit, he needs to get up._

“Sorry, baby.” he mumbles as he pulls his hair out from under Idol’s warm body, making her open her eyes and glare at him, but she returns to her slumber all the same.

 

Mason unplugs his phone and checks his messages.

 

Madison: _How about this song? (1 attachment) - sent at 1:53 a.m._

 

Madison: _Should I sing this song? (1 attachment) - sent at 1:04 a.m._

 

Madison: _I got the callback! - sent at 12:57 a.m._

 

Mason sighs. His sister really needs to stop auditioning for so many musicals. That’s the only reason he’s stuck in this apartment in Sunnyside, New York (it’s super boring but hey, rent is cheap[ish]), going to work everyday as a Broadway technical assistant. It’s the only job close to the Big Time he could find without auditioning for anything. It’s not that he doesn’t want to audition, but he kind of wants to get away from the whole _living the same life as your twin sister_ thing. And of course, sweet Madison, the older twin, gets to live her dreams while Mason gets water for the extras.

 

At least he has a cat. And lives in a safe neighborhood.

 

Mason dresses in something easy, slacks, a tank and a jacket (it gets hot on stage) and meanders over to his tiny kitchen. He pulls some leftover pasta from the fridge and sticks it in the microwave for a minute. Idol pitter-patters in, circling Mason and meowing.

 

“Is your bowl empty?” Mason asks, glancing down at her. “I’ll check it in a moment.”

 

The microwave beeps and Mason pulls his spaghetti out to cool down a little and sets it on the counter. He follows Idol into the laundry room (well, the laundry closet) and fills her bowl with more kibble. She thanks him with a lean and digs in.

 

Mason returns to his pasta and sits down on a bar stool by the counter. He begins to devour it. His phone rings and he swallows what he had in his mouth down his throat and wipes his mouth with a paper towel. He answers the call.

 

“Hey! You didn’t reply to my texts!” Madison exclaims. “I’ve decided to do _Don’t Rain On My Parade._ ”

 

“Oh God, please don’t.” Mason replies, taking a bite of the pasta.

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“Do you have any idea how many times a day I hear an audition with that song?” Mason says, about to puke at the memories.

 

“Fine, I’ll do my ninth choice.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“I’m not sure yet.”

  
“Okay, keep me posted. Love you.”  Mason says and taps the _end call_ button with his thumb. He returns to his pasta. This is going to be a long day.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roles of Hedwig and Tommy Gnosis are secured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, you don't need to have seen Hedwig And The Angry Inch to be able to read this fic (I've never seen it) but it might help if you look up some basic info on it!!

When Mason arrives to work, there’s absolute chaos everywhere. People are lining up out the door, and out of the lobby, for auditions, for autographs, for opportunities to be discovered. God, he used to be like that, back when he first got here. He tried out for Juilliard and NYADA, of course, but didn’t get in either. It’s been three years, and now at the ripe age of twenty-one, he’s as close to the limelight as he’s probably going to get. A technical assistant.

 

It’s a lot more complex than it sounds, his job, which makes it interesting for him every day. Sometimes work isn’t anything more than feeding the background dancers, and sometimes it’s giving input where the director, who is usually one Artie Abrams (seriously, he directed at least three of the seven musicals they’ve shown in the past two years Mason’s been here), needs it. He does get to meet a lot of cool people, and though many of them treat him as disposable (some bitch named Santana almost got him fired), he’s been invited to a lot of fancy parties. Which _Madison_ can’t say.

 

"Mason, Mason!" Artie yells as soon as Mason enters the empty theatre. Mason rushes to Artie's side.

 

"Yessir." Mason replies.

 

"Let in the auditionees. The ones for the role of Hedwig." Artie directs, handing Mason the megaphone. Mason nods, setting down his bag beside the director and making his way over to the doors.

 

"Hedwig!" He screams out the door using the megaphone. A crowd of men shift to the front and Mason opens the doors wide.

 

Usually, the callbacks for auditions aren't so disorganized that Mason has to yell at a crowd of people blocking Manhattan traffic, but Artie's casting director dropped out on him for some reason, and so they weren't able to coordinate with everyone in time for the auditions so they condensed them into a big jamboree.

 

Mason leads the men to the seats behind the desk where Artie sits and returns to the director's side.

 

Artie tells it like it is. He tells them that there's only two Hedwigs to be chosen out of this big group (including an understudy), and that if any of them talk or sabotage another's performance, Mr. McCarthy will ask them to leave. The audition will be up on that stage in front of everyone.

 

Mason sits beside Artie. This is one of the better days at the job.

 

The Hedwigs take forever, and Mason has to kick a few guys out, but eventually they choose some short twenty-something year old named Blaine Anderson. At least he was really good. They haven't told anyone about the outcome, but it was easy to decide. Sometimes they have to reaudition because everyone sucked.

 

"Done for the day?" Mason asks, taking a drink of water.

 

"God, I wish, but we gotta cast Tommy Gnosis tonight. Be prepared to stay late." Artie says. "Let 'em in."

 

Halfway through the Tommy Gnosis audition, a guy named Spencer Porter walks up to the stage. Mason is half asleep and anxious to go home, Idol is probably so lonely, but (as much as he hates to admit) this Spencer guy really perks him up again.

 

Spencer sings Queen's _Killer Queen_ , which is quite an odd choice, but he pulls it off well. His voice isn't theatrical, but it's good, it's rock 'n' roll, it's perfect for the part.

 

Arite elbows him and sends an eyebrow. Mason nods subtly, to not give an impression that they're deciding anything.

 

After the rest of the wannabe Broadway stars audition again, Mason closes the doors on the world until he and Artie (mostly Artie) decide on a Tommy Gnosis.

 

"I think Noah Puckerman was really good." Artie says.

 

"Yeah, but I don't think he's right for the stage." Mason points out.

 

"True, true." Arties replies. "What about Sam Evans?"

 

"He was fantastic!" Mason says. Sam had a basic, but good face, and a lot to work with (as well as his talent, of course). He was a little oblivious, but Mason thinks it could add to the character.

 

"'Kay...I'll circle his name. Who else?"

 

"Spencer Porter, sir. I think he was pretty good." Mason says.

 

"But we need amazing! Maybe we can consider him as an understudy, he did give off a rock 'n' roll vibe..." Artie looks down at his sheet and the many resumes scrambled around on the desk.

 

After casual back and forth banter ended about the fate of the Tommy Gnosis role, Artie sent Mason off with a goodbye.

 

Mason collapses on his bed when he gets back to his apartment. He falls into a deep sleep, practically dreamless, save for one constant thought in the back of his head.

  
_Spencer Porter._


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel Berry joins the crew of Hedwig while Mason's sister auditions.

When Mason returns to work the next day, the seat beside Artie is taken. Guess he won't be doing the auditioning today. He approaches the desk.

 

"Mason! You remember Ms. Rachel Berry?" Artie grins and gestures to the woman beside him.

 

"You mean, Funny Girl Rachel Berry?" Mason says, almost dropping his stuff. That was the first Broadway show he saw when he moved here.

 

"The very one!" Rachel smiles, holding out her hand. Mason shakes it.

 

"So we have Blaine Anderson as Hedwig, we agreed, and we're considering Sebastian Smythe as the understudy. We've got Sam Evans as Tommy Gnosis and Spencer Porter as the understudy." Artie says, handing Rachel each headshot and resume.

 

"Hmm..." is all Rachel says, until, "Bring in the next batch." Mason rushes to the back of the theatre.

 

“Yitzhak!” Mason yells out of the two doors to the people waiting in the lobby and outside.

 

Girls push their way to the front. He can’t see her, but Mason knows that Madison is in this crowd somewhere. He still can’t believe _this_ is the _callbacks._ There are so many people!

 

One by one, the girls audition, singing the most varied array of songs Mason has heard yet (and that’s saying something) until Madison McCarthy takes the stage. She’s dressed in a dull blue shirt, _good, she remembers her color,_ and black slacks. He silently praises her professional choice.

 

She sings _Just a Girl_ by No Doubt, quite the choice, considering it's not in her usual key. Her monologue is good, though, and the sides she reads with Artie are fantastic (at least, Mason thinks so). Madison thanks Rachel and Artie for considering her and walks off to the exit.

 

Rachel reviews the resumes once all the girls have left. Artie looks through his notes, saying names he starred as Rachel scrambles to find their headshot in a sea of papers.

 

Mason sits in the row behind them, his eyes closed, trying to fit a nap in before he has to let in another set of actors. He’s settled and almost asleep, drifting further and further...

 

“That’s your sister, isn’t it?” Artie says, tearing Mason from his slumber.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

“Madison McCarthy,” Artie wheels his wheelchair around to face the assistant, “is your sister.”

 

“Yeah. We’re twins.” Mason says.

 

“Aw, how cute!” Rachel squeals, turning to face Mason as well.

 

“Well, Rachel and I are really considering her for the part, but her stage presence is...weak. She doesn’t seem like a foreground kind of character.” Artie says.

 

“I can see what you mean.” Mason shrugs. _He’s got to remain impartial._

 

“We’re also considering a girl named Quinn Fabray.” Rachel says, holding out Quinn’s headshot. She’s a pretty blonde with a skinny face.

 

“What do you think?” Artie asks.

 

“She’s pretty, but is she right for the role?” Mason replies. Artie and Rachel exchange glances. Artie squints in thought.

 

“You’re right!” Rachel says, “Madison McCarthy it is!”

 

“But don’t tell your sister until we do!” Artie says.

 

Mason is in shock. He can’t believe that he’s going to be fucking _working for his sister,_ the one who got to live Broadway dream while he’s stuck here catering to her.

 

Ugh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story is moving so slowly...


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason visits his favorite coffee shop and runs into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that my chapters are like, agonizingly short, but hopefully once this and chapter five are out to the public, things should start to get way more interesting and thus, longer. Enjoy!

Artie (miraculously) gives Mason the day off, since it's Saturday, and he's been working long days with overtime (which still pays, but very little, since his salary is yearly). Mason takes the opportunity to sleep in until 11:00 am, watch some old cartoons for an hour, and then change out of his pajamas into some clothes he can run errands in.

 

Mason stops by his favorite coffee shop between getting his suits pressed and getting groceries. It’s small and always empty, which makes him sad, because their coffee is really good, and their croissants are amazing. Sometimes he swears his money is what keeps them going. A woman named Tina and her husband, Mike, run the coffee shop together. It’s called _Chang’s Chug_ , which is quite the name, but it gives the small shop character.

 

Tina is at the register, and she greets Mason with a smile. She’s already bending to the display case, getting him a croissant before he can even approach the counter. She returns with a big one and puts it in a bag.

 

“The usual, I presume?” Tina asks.

 

Mason smiles and holds up his hands. “You got me.”

 

Tina laughs, rolling up the paper bag with the croissant in it and walking to the coffee machine to get Mason’s usual decaf with three cream. Mason hums and glances out the window behind him, watching as yellow taxis and people rush by.

 

Ah, New York.

 

Honestly, his favorite place in the world is starting to bore him. He’s got maybe two friends (including his sister, not including Tina and Mike, who he only sees on days like this). He does the exact same thing every week. The only thing that changes is his job. He needs something in his life. Maybe he’ll take a painting class.

 

Tina returns with the coffee, already ready for on-the-go drinking (which he always does) and presses the cash register to come to his otal of $10.61. The coffee here is a little more expensive than a Starbucks, but it’s worth it.

 

Mason pays and thanks her, turning and bumping into--

 

Spencer...Porter…?

 

“Shit, dude, watch out!” Spencer exclaims, checking to see if he got any coffee on him.

 

“I’m sorry, man.” Mason says. Apparently Spencer doesn’t recognize him, so he returns the favor.

 

Mason rushes out of the store as fast as he can. He checks his coffee and his croissant after he gets out of the shop. The croissant is smashed, but his coffee didn’t spill enough for him to notice.

 

That was weird. In all of New York, he runs into the one understudy he hasn’t seen since the audition that he thought about the same night? And he turned out to be a bit of an asshole. Whatever. It’s not like he’ll see Spencer again.

 

Except at rehearsals. And performances, and cast parties, and every day for the next few months.

 

Shit. What a nightmare.

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason organizes some sheet music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is another short one!! Dang fillers. The next one will be great, I swear. (Spongebob Narrator voice) The next chapter for sure!

Mason always gets Sunday off, except for show days, because he’s basically a stage director half the time. Apparently, the rest of the parts were cast over the weekend, so when he clocks in on Monday, Artie and Rachel are backstage, going through some boxes.

 

“Can I help you guys?” Mason asks, looking over their shoulders.

 

“Mason!” Rachel smiles when she hears his voice. “Glad you’re here! Yes, this is sheet music!”

 

“Oh my God.” Mason says. The boxes are filled to the brim with paper. “How many people are in the cast? This doesn’t seem accurate.”

 

“Well there’s what, ten main cast members, some extras, and the understudies. Not to mention how many songs there are. It should even out.” Artie says, pushing a box across the floor with his wheelchair.

 

“Besides, there’s always that _one guy_ who loses their sheet music.” Rachel says.

 

“And some crew members need the music for cues.” Artie adds.

 

“And the musicians!” Rachel exclaims.

 

“How could I forget the musicians!” Artie facepalms.

 

Mason cringes. These two need a lot of help. How on earth did they convince someone they should be in charge of running _Hedwig?_

 

As the three of them open boxes and organize papers, Mason glances at each piece of sheet music. _This_ is what he wants, singing these songs alongside apparently the most talented people in America, which includes his _sister,_ in one of the most renowned musicals on Broadway. His heart sinks just thinking about it.

 

“So...when do the cast and crew start showing up?” Mason asks, because there’s _no way in hell_ the three of them are putting on this show by themselves.

 

“I think the crew comes in...tomorrow?” Rachel says, glancing at Artie, who nods. “And we start running lines with the cast the day after.

 

Mason sighs, pulling more sheet music from the box and shifting through it. Two days from now, he sees his sister for the first time since the audition, and he sees that asshole understudy from Chang’s Chug for the first time since the incident. And Mason knows how it is: the cast has the right of way in the road of theatre, so _he’ll_ be the one apologizing for the incident and catering to Spencer Porter’s every need to make up for his “mistake”. God, this industry is dog eat dog, and as his dad always used to say, he’s wearing milkbone underwear.

 

 


End file.
